the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Tattletale
It's quite likely that nobody would have ever known the name Minami Tsugoya had she not, at the shocking age of ten years old, lured a neighbor boy out to play with the promises of popcorn and then brutally murdered him by beating his head into paste with a brick. The story sent ripples of horror and morbid fascination through Paradigm City. As multiple news agencies covered the story Minami never seemed possible of committing such a horrible crime. For the television cameras always focused on her she was quick with a smile, an innocent looking Japanese girl in pretty sundresses, always clutching her bright purple teddy bear protectively. But as the investigation unfolded the true evil of this sweet looking child slowly became clear. Investigators found diary entries, written fantasies about murder. They found neighbors who spoke of Minami's tendencies to catch, torture, and brutally murder neighborhood pets and the evidence to support those claims. The final appall came with the report of the criminal psychologist assigned to the case. I met with the subject for a total of 68 hours. On the surface she is charming, affable, and cooperative. There is no sign of an underlying pathology or personality disorder. The girl appears to be a pure sociopath with no environmental of familial cause. She didn't comprehend what all the fuss about the murder was about. When I pretended to be angry and anguished by the victim's death she displayed no emotional emotional reaction whatsoever, except to ask me why I was yelling at her. When I asked her if she would commit such a crime again she readily stated that she would. She displayed no remorse over the victim's death. The clild is a text-book serial killer. Two years after the murder, Minami Tsugoya was finally put on trial. Becaise the case had generated so much attention the trial judge, Malloy, decided to televise the proceedings. He didn't know it then, but it was a fatal decision. The prosecution's case covered several weeks, during which time the current ruling Advent Overlord, Hand of Glory, began following the case with bemused interest. When it was make public that Minami had an IQ of 160 with an aptitude for engineering, the dark queen's interested was piqued. Just as the defense was presenting its case The Arcanus Malefactorum arrived. Confusion and terror reigned with one wall of the courthouse was blown inward, installing killing three observers and the court reporter. Hand of Glory herself, accompanied by Halloween, Black Delilah, Dirge, and two dozen Arcanus Malefactorum agents entered. When Minami realized what was happening she begged for a weapon. When one of the agents, with Glory's nod of approval, tossed the 12 year old his rifle Minami used it to murder the judge, her attorney and, in the last act of horror she would perform as a prisoner, her own parents. Before reinforcements or any heroes could arrive the Armageddon Society swept out again, taking Minami with them. The total death count was 11, with 26 others injured. It was a day of tears and infamy. With the Malefactorum, Minami's genius with technology was allowed to flourish and she built her zip suit and photon pistols. Because of her tendency to inform Hand of Glory of all the movements of the other super humans in the organization, Glory gave her the name Tattletale. For two years, Minami acted as the chief enforcer of the Arcanus Malefactorum, murdering both the groups' enemies and those within the group that showed disloyalty to Hand of Glory. Publicly, Tattletale became the most feared agent of the Malefactorum. When the Hand of Glory inexplicably vanished, the Arcanus Malefactorum fell apart. Minami gathered together what remnants she could and waged war on the other crime lords of Darkness Falls, each of whom was striving for total control of the area. With the unwitting help of the Defenders League, Tattle won the war and claimed the title of most acclaimed villain in the city. Her first act was to ally herself with Advent, whom were quick to officially name her the arch-nemesis of Darkness Falls and provide her resources with which she could build up an organization of her own. This she did, gathering together twelve of the most violent and dangerous women in the city to form her core group, The Armageddon Society. She then hired and equipped men and women to serve as her agents, and took her rightful place as the most powerful criminal in Darkness Falls. Personality Tattletale is violent, ruthless, murderous, and has no conscious whatsoever. She is a skilled strategist and very cunning, often studying her foes for weeks to learn all she can about them and then attacking them when she knows their weaknesses. Despite her personality she is a competent leader, securing the loyalty of her core team and agents with promises of wealth and power which she delivers. Unlike many other of Paradigm's major criminals, Tattletale will readily enter the field of battle personally to wreck havoc. Powers Tattletale possesses genius level intellect, and is an expert in the fields of physics, theory, and engineering. She has no super powers of her own. Her primary weapons are a pair of vibranium photon pistol of her own design which fire small orbs of photonic energy with enough force to punch through tank armor. She can adjust the pistols on the fly so that they project any type of energy she desires, including fire blasts; ice beams, and solid slugs. In both the gloves of her zip suit and the handles of each pistol she has created tesseract generators which allow her to teleport her pistols into her hands no matter where they may be, thus ensuring they can never be taken from her. In addition to her pistols she carries a wide variety of grenades. Tattletale's primary defense is her zip suit, which is a full torso bodysuit of flexible titanium mesh with vibranium plating. The suit is resilient enough to deflect heavy arms fire. Built into the forearms of the suit are two, foot long vibranium blades that can be extended at will and lock into place. The blades are surrounded by photonic energy when extended, which allows them to slice through any substance except vibranium. Due to her tutelage while an agent of the Arcanus Malefactorum, Tattletale is a superb Jeet Kun Do artist, gymnast, and acrobat. Category:Villlains Category:Overlords Category:Supervillains